


All Mine

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original shifter series [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Growing into a relationship, M/M, Sex in shifted shape(s), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Much to his dismay, a college student found himself mated to a thirteen-year-old. A series of scenes from the first decade of their lives as mates. (Sex does NOT happen till he's almost sixteen.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2006.

Riding down the road on his Harley, Jake Carter glanced aside as he passed a billboard, grinning when he recognized a campaign created by his brother and his mate. His mate. Jake’s grin widened as he thought about the man who’d been so horrified to find himself abruptly mated to his college roommate’s younger brother the first time they’d met after Jake hit puberty. And considering that Jake was seven years younger than Dean, the twenty-year-old Josh’s dismay was understandable.

Not that it had been a barrel of laughs for Jake either at first. He was fairly certain that he’d been the only freshman in his high school to have a mate for life, and it had taken a while for them to get comfortable with each other, but now Jake wouldn’t have it any other way.

He let his mind run back over their years together, smiling when he remembered Josh’s reaction to his dropping out of college.

*~*~*

"Hi, honey, I’m home," Jake called, dropping his backpack in one corner of the entryway of the house he shared with Josh.

Jake looked up from the work he’d brought home from the office and frowned. "Hey there, thought you had a class tonight. Did it get cancelled?"

"In a manner of speaking, it’s been permanently canceled." Jake shrugged. "It wasn’t for me, Josh. I quit."

Josh blinked and pushed his work aside. "You quit? But Jake, you haven’t even finished a semester, how can you be sure?"

"I was sure within the first month, but everyone seemed so sure that this was what I should do. And I didn’t want to disappoint you," Jake admitted. "But I hate it, Josh."

"Then you did the right thing in quitting." Josh pushed away from his battered desk and walked over to Jake, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "And you never disappoint me, kiddo; just tell me, what is it you want to do?"

Jake shrugged. "I like working at the shop, rebuilding cars, fixing them. And I’m good at it." Green eyes watched Josh anxiously for his reaction.

Josh smiled and brushed a hand over Jake’s hair. "Looks like I’ll never have to worry about getting the Ford fixed again, will I?" He sobered then and looked at Jake. "If you felt like I was pressuring you to go to college, I’m sorry."

"No, of course not," Jake was quick to reassure him. "But everyone thought it was what I should do; there was never really any other option discussed. So I tried it, but it’s really not for me. I’d rather spend an entire week locked in a room with Dean!"

Josh snickered at that. "Now I know you’re really serious; that’s a fate worse than death for you." He pulled Jake over to the sofa and sat down, pulling the teenager into his lap regardless of the fact that Jake was now an inch taller than he was. "So, want to go grab the paper and see who has openings available, or do you want to let it settle in for a little bit?"

"I called Tom this morning," Jake said, referring to the man who owned the body shop where Jake had been first hanging out then helping out for years. "He offered me a full-time job if I want it. I told him I’d get back to him tomorrow; I wanted to talk to you first." He leaned back against the arm of the sofa, one arm going around Josh’s neck and shoulders.

"So you mean I get to quit work and be a man of leisure?" Josh asked, tightening the arm he had around Jake’s waist.

"As if!" Jake snorted, letting his head fall to Josh’s shoulder. "You’d go nuts within a day, Mr. Type-A-Personality."

Josh chuckled and kissed Jake’s temple. "Good point, guess we’ll both be working men now; we’ll have to schedule time to fuck." He shook his head pityingly at that.

"Does that mean I get to surprise you under your desk?" Jake grinned.

"Not if you’re at work too," Josh reminded him.

"Well hell!" Jake frowned. "I’ll just have to wait till the first time you go in on a Saturday then."

Josh chuckled at that. "Anyone ever tell you you were perverted, kiddo?"

"You do all the time. But it usually sounds like a compliment." Jake rocked his hips, rubbing against Josh.

"Well, it usually is."

"Oh good, I’d hate to think you weren’t enjoying yourself." Jake let his hands run over Josh’s chest and he inhaled the unique scent of his mate, a soft sound of contentment falling from his lips. " _Much_ better than a class," he murmured.

Josh chuckled. "Well, we could relive your earlier classes if you want." His tone was wry as he remembered the early days of their relationship when he had to keep reminding himself that Jake was too young _and_ keep Jake off of him.

"Mmm, now _those_ lessons I like." Jake grinned. Even now, three years after they’d finally mated fully, he enjoyed the knowledge that he could touch Josh any time he wanted. Even if it had taken much longer than he though necessary at the time! "So did you have a particular one in mine?"

"Hmmm..." Josh pretended to think about it for a long moment. "Let’s go back to almost the beginning; let me see you jerk yourself off, Jake."

"Think you can keep your hands off?" Jake taunted, reaching for the button fly on his jeans, already hardening at the thought of Josh watching him.

"Easy as pie," Josh smirked, nudging Jake off his lap and leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

"Oh you think so, do you?" Jake eyed his mate challengingly as he leaned back in the opposite corner, one finger already tracing along the waistband of his jeans.

"Probably not, but it’ll be fun anyway," Josh laughed.

"That’s more like it. I’d hate to think I couldn’t drive you crazy anymore," Jake replied. He leaned back, his legs spread, and unfastened his jeans, pulling his already half-hard cock out while watching Josh.

"Oh, you drive me crazy all right," Josh said wryly, his tongue darting out over his lower lip as he watched his mate stroke himself.

"Good to know. I had doubts a few times toward the end of those first two years when I started trying to seduce you and you didn’t cooperate," Jake chuckled. "How times have changed!" He smirked at Josh while his hand slid lower to cup his balls, making him sigh and thrust his hips upward.

"Insolent pup," Josh growled, his breathing deepening as he avidly watched Jake’s movements. "You made me crazy even then, just in a different way."

"I like this way better." Jake ran his fingertips over his cockhead, gathering the slick sheen of pre-come, and offered them to Josh.

Josh snorted even as he moved eagerly forward, drawing Jake’s fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean. "You like anything that gets you me," he chuckled, setting Jake’s hand back on his crotch and moving closer to kiss his mate.

"Of course," Jake laughed into Josh’s mouth. He settled back onto Josh’s lap, rocking against the other man while stroking himself.

"Little tease," Josh muttered, giving in and thrusting a hand between them to shove his sweats out of the way, freeing his erection.

"Not so little," Jake retorted, shifting to one side so he could grasp both their cocks in his fist and stroked them together.

Josh groaned and leaned back against the sofa’s arm, watching Jake. "No, not any longer, thank God."

"Not quite what I meant, but also true." Jake nodded. He let his thumb glide over Josh’s smooth head, stroking him before his fist slid back down their shafts.

"And just what did you mean?" Josh asked, grinning as he twisted his hips into Jake’s hand, enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding against his mate’s.

"This, of course." Jake tightened his hand around them, his breathing deepening.

Josh managed another breathless laugh even as he reached out, his hand closing over Jake’s. "Puberty does tend to help that."

"Long past that," Jake pointed out, his hips rocking into their linked grasp, gliding against Josh more rapidly.

"I repeat, thank God." Josh sat up again, threading his free hand through Jake’s dirty blond hair, and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

"Oh yeah," Jake groaned, stiffening as he came, Josh’s hand on his cock, Josh’s tongue in his mouth, Josh’s scent completely surrounding him.

Giving a surge, Josh tumbled Jake onto his back, barely giving the younger man time to get his hand from between them before he was grinding down against Jake, the friction eased by Jake’s come. Groaning into Jake’s mouth, Josh came as well, his movements slowing until he sighed and relaxed.

"Mmm, have I mentioned how much I like the way you don’t touch me?" Jake chuckled, his arms going around Josh to stroke his back lazily.

Josh growled in response and bit at Jake’s throat.

With a soft, guttural sound of submission, Jake let his head fall back, baring his throat to his mate.

"Good boy," Josh murmured, pulling back and grinning before kissing Jake again.

"Woof," Jake said wryly. "Remind me again why I stick around?"

"The mind-blowing sex, remember?"

"Oh right. Yeah, that is pretty damn good. And you’re pretty hot."

Josh snorted and shook his head. "Why do I remember someone saying ‘but Josh, you’re so hot, I can’t wait any more’?"

Jake winced and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I was fifteen; I can’t be held responsible for melodrama. Besides, you were."

"Were?"

"Are." Jake snickered at Josh’s expression.

"That’s better." Josh squirmed to get more comfortable and almost tipped them both off the sofa.

"Hey, watch it! I bruise easily!" Jake groused, pushing toward the back of the couch to make sure he was in no danger of falling to the floor.

"Don’t want to mince your first day on the job?"

Jake growled. "Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping out here!"

Josh snickered again. "But Josh, I can’t sleeeeep without you!"

Groaning, Jake shut his eyes. "You’re such a freak."

"Hey, you said it and I probably have the message tape somewhere to prove it." Josh grinned, kissed Jake again and sat up. "So Mr. Working Man, you buying dinner this weekend?"

"I could maybe be convinced." Relaxing under Josh, Jake grinned up at him and combed his fingers through Josh’s dark hair.

"I’ll make it worth your while, Sugar Daddy," Josh cooed.

"You really are nuts," Jake snickered. "But you’re piquing my interest. How exactly would you make it worth my while?"

Josh nibbled on Jake’s ear. "Remind me what your favorite fantasy was after we were mated."

Jake groaned and had to try a couple of times before he managed an intelligible word. "Before we mated, I used to jerk off every night imagining you fucking me till I couldn’t walk. And after we mated, I didn’t have to imagine it any more."

"Mmm, no, no more imagining, though I’ll try to outdo myself Friday night, that way you have all weekend to recover."

Jake looked delighted. "Sounds like a plan. For that, I’ll take you out anywhere you want to go... or make you whatever you want."

"Mmm, how about we get take-out Indian, rent some movies we don’t really want to see, and turn off the phone."

"And tell Dean we’re out of town?" Jake laughed.

Josh grinned. "You got it."

"I won’t be the only one unable to walk!" Jake promised.

~*~ 

"It’s tandoori chicken, Jake, try it," Josh said patiently, looking at the fourteen-year-old who was poking at the food as if it was going to explode. "I’m not trying to kill you."

Jake glared. "Yeah, right. That would solve all your problems, wouldn’t it? Then you wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore," he said sullenly.

"Christ." Josh resisted banging his head against the wall and sat back on the sofa, balancing his plate on his lap and wolfing down his food. "I invited you over, didn’t I?"

Jake shrugged. "Just to get me off your back probably."

Josh leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed his soda, slugging it back. "You know, I get enough of the shitty attitude thing from Dean; I don’t need it from you too, kiddo."

"So why bother with me then? You obviously don’t want to," Jake retorted angrily, an undertone of hurt audible in his voice.

"Christ, Jake, if this is what I’m going to hear from you for the rest of our lives, it’s going to be a really sucky mating."

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You avoid me whenever possible, you sent me exactly three letters the last semester you were at school, and you won’t come near me!"

"You’re fourteen years old! I don’t want to spend the rest of my fucking life in jail!" Josh ground his teeth in frustration, wishing he had something other than soda in his apartment.

Jake hunched in on himself. "Didn’t know writing letters or phoning was against the law," he muttered.

Josh sighed and set his plate on the coffee table. "Okay, that was shitty, but I was freaked out, Jake. I’ve been trying to make it up to you, but you aren’t making it easy."

Jake looked up, his expression defiant but the green eyes hurt. "’Sokay," he shrugged, "I know you don’t really want me and hate being mated to me."

Josh groaned and held out a hand to the rebellious teen. "I don’t hate being mated to you, Jake, and in time I’ll want you, but right now... you’re a kid..."

"I am _not_ just a kid!" Jake nearly yelled, jumping to his feet to pace around the room in agitation. "Don’t you think _I_ feel it too?"

"Of course I know you feel it. We’re mated; we _both_ feel it."

"Then why won’t you even let me kiss you or hold your hand or touch you!" Jake shouted in frustration. For months, he’d had all these feelings, all focused on Josh, but Josh wasn’t giving him any outlet for them, and Jake was growing increasingly sullen and irritable.

"Because being near you makes me crazy and I can’t do anything about it yet!" Josh snarled back, nearing his breaking point.

Taken aback, Jake stared, his mouth still open to make another harsh comeback. "Oh," he said finally, his expression slowly clearing. "Oh!" He moved closer to Josh, starting to smile. "So you won’t toss me through the window if I kiss you?"

Josh gave a helpless laugh and held his arms open. "Come here, you idiot," he sighed.

Jake practically threw himself into Josh’s embrace, hugging him tightly. "Sorry I’ve been such a jerk," he mumbled into Josh’s chest. "I thought you hated me."

"No way," Josh murmured, stroking Jake’s back, feeling the wiry muscles beneath his t-shirt. "And I was wrong for trying to avoid you."

"Just don’t do it again, ‘kay? It hurts," Jake admitted in a small voice.

"Gotcha," Josh promised, maneuvering them back to the couch and gathering the teen into his lap as he sat. "No more staying away."

Jake slid his arms around Josh’s shoulders and leaned into him, sighing contentedly. "And kissing isn’t illegal either, you know," he hinted broadly.

Josh chuckled and shook his head. "Anyone ever tell you you’re a pushy pup?" Before Jake could answer, he leaned in and kissed Jake, keeping it light for the moment.

Making a soft sound of pleasure, Jake pressed closer, pulling back slightly when his lips began to hurt from being smashed against Josh’s.

"Easy, kiddo," Josh murmured, kissing Jake again, showing him by example not to try so hard.

Jake murmured softly, relaxing into Josh’s embrace. "Nice," he said, smiling.

"Mmmhmm," Josh breathed, teasing Jake’s mouth open, needing to taste his mate.

Initially surprised, Jake parted his lips, letting Josh’s tongue in, and he discovered he liked the sensation and the taste... a lot.

Josh growled, deepening the kiss, his hands tightening on the back of Jake’s neck and his waist, pulling them closer together.

Jake opened his mouth wider, whimpering softly as he hardened, his arms tight around Josh’s neck.

"God, kiddo..." Josh groaned, tearing away, panting for breath. "You taste so good."

His green eyes wide, Jake stared at him, licking his lips. "You too. I liked that."

Josh shook his head, laughing helplessly. "This is going to kill me."

Jake grinned slowly. "I think this is going to be fun."

Josh growled and pretended to snap at Jake’s nose. "Brat."

Laughing, Jake twisted away. "And I’m all yours."

~*~ 

It was Christmas Eve, and the Carters had gone to bed, leaving Jake alone downstairs with Josh, who was staying over that night. The teenager was curled up in Josh’s lap, arms around him, his lips swollen from the kisses they’d shared, and he suddenly looked up at Josh through sandy eyelashes, a sultry smile on his lips.

"You know what I _really_ want for Christmas?"

Josh groaned. "I think I’m afraid to ask."

Jake pouted. "You should be able to guess."

Josh shook his head. "Oh no, we aren’t having this argument again. Not yet, kiddo, as much as I want to."

"It doesn’t have to be all or nothing, you know," Jake said, chewing his lower lip. "We can still do stuff without fucking. And I want to, Josh. I want to learn with you."

Josh whimpered at that. "Do you know what you’re asking me, Jake?"

"I’m asking you to treat me like your mate. If we weren’t together, you know I’d be experimenting with other kids, but you’re the only one I want, and you won’t show me anything!"

"God, baby," Josh groaned, unconsciously stroking Jake’s back. "Why are you so logical about this?"

"Because I’ve tried teasing you, and you just stick to what you think you should do. I thought I’d try something different," Jake admitted, pressing closer.

Josh’s hand dropped to Jake’s thigh, kneading the muscles beneath his jeans. "It’s working," he murmured.

"Oh, thank God!"

Josh growled and kissed Jake again, his hand moving higher, his fingertips stroking Jake’s crotch. Jake groaned and arched into the touch, biting back the groan that wanted to escape for fear of Josh realizing what he was doing and stopping.

"Jake..." Josh whispered, deepening the kiss and moving his whole palm over Jake’s groin, kneading the hardening flesh beneath the soft denim.

Whimpering, Jake copied the touch, his fingers reaching for the zipper to touch Josh’s bare flesh.

"Shh, let me this time," Josh whispered, easing open the button at the top of Jake’s jeans, then lowering the zipper, sliding his hand beneath the fabric and the plain briefs beneath to stroke Jake’s cock, groaning at the feel of the warm flesh.

Jake buried his face against Josh’s throat to muffle his cries, the first touch of someone else’s hand on his erection nearly making him come on the spot. Jake’s squirming had Josh on the edge as well, and he shuddered, holding the younger man close as he stroked him, learning the contours of his cock and sliding lower to caress his balls.

"Josh," Jake groaned, pressing closer, his fingers flexing on Josh’s arms. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby," Josh purred. "Now let me feel you come, do it for me."

Dazed green eyes stared at Josh as the teenager trembled, his hips moving uncontrollably, thrusting into Josh’s fingers. The sensations built and built until he cried out, the sound muffled against Josh’s neck, and came.

"Oh, God," Josh moaned continuing to stroke Jake’s cock, the movements eased by the coating of semen that slid over them. "So damn gorgeous..."

Jake managed a dopey smile, his head lying on Josh’s shoulder as he trembled in his embrace, aftershocks of pleasure rippling through him. "You too. Wanna see you come too."

Josh gave a shaky groan and brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. "Touch me and you will."

Jake’s face lit up, and he reached eagerly for Josh, groaning with pleasure as his fingers closed around the heated shaft.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Josh moaned, arching into the touch.

Copying the movements Josh had used on him, Jake watched the older man, his eyes darting from the sight of his fingers on Josh’s cock to the pleasure on his face. "My mate," he breathed.

Josh whimpered at that and drove up into Jake’s grasp, his eyes closing as he came. Jake continued to stroke him until Josh caught his hand, stilling it against his climax-sensitized flesh. "Merry Christmas," he whispered an instant before he kissed Josh.

"Some present," Josh chuckled. "Think your folks will kill us if I curl up in your bed tonight?"

He grinned. "I think they might thank you."

Josh shook his head. "Insolent pup."

"What can I say, I’ve been a little irritable lately. Frustration does that to me." Jake grinned again. "Of course, you may have to carry me there."

"May want to button my pants first—no way I want any other member of your family seeing me without them."

"I don’t particularly want them to see you either!" Jake pushed himself to his feet and fastened his own jeans. "Though I have to admit that I’m enjoying the view."

Josh chuckled and got to his feet, buttoning his jeans before pulling Jake in for another kiss. "C’mon, kiddo, let’s go to bed—to sleep!"

Jake slid an arm around Josh’s waist. "Till I wear you down more!"

~*~ 

"Jooooosh!" Jake whined the name, staring at his mate. "It’s been _two years_. How much longer do we have to wait?"

Josh groaned and pretended to be engrossed in his homework.

Jake pushed the book down and sat on top of it, perching on the edge of the desk in front of Josh. "You know what today is, don’t you?"

"Umm... Wednesday?" Josh offered, trying to get his book back. "And you’re still fifteen, Jake."

"I’m old enough to know what I want, and we’re _mated_ , Josh! For two years _today_." The green eyes widened pleadingly.

"Give me strength," Josh muttered to the ceiling.

"Give me my mate!" Jake retorted.

"Jake, you know I’m yours," Josh said, trying for rationality.

"Then show me, dammit! I’m not a kid anymore."

Josh collapsed back in his desk chair and groaned. "You really take after your brother—single-minded."

"But I’m much nicer, and you like me better." Jake batted long lashes, grinning.

"Damn good thing since you’re my mate," Josh grumbled.

"Yup, aren’t you lucky?"

Josh growled and aimed a kick at Jake’s knee.

"Can’t you think of something better to do with me? On our anniversary?"

"Get the hose?"

Jake pouted.

Josh ran both hands through his hair, causing his old t-shirt to ride up on his belly.

Jake whimpered. "Come on, Josh. We both want to; we’re mated, and I’m not a kid. There’s nothing stopping us."

"Jake..." Josh began, swallowing hard at the look of naked lust in his mate’s eyes.

"That’s my name. Now give me one reason why we should wait longer?"

"Because..." Josh sat forward and ran his hands up Jake’s thighs.

"That’s not a reason." Jake moaned and put his hands on Josh’s shoulders, kneading the hard muscles.

"It should be." Josh scooted closer and pulled Jake to the edge of the desk so they were pressed together. "Otherwise I’m going to end up in jail."

"No, you won’t. I won’t let that happen. Neither will my folks. They know we’re mated. Now I’d like it to be in more than name."

"Fuck," Josh groaned, giving in and burying his face in Jake’s neck, breathing deeply, turned on by the smell of his mate’s arousal.

"Exactly," Jake breathed. "That’s what I want you to do. I want to taste you, to feel you, to have you inside me."

Giving an almost feral snarl, Josh stood, catching Jake by the hips and bringing him up as well. "Inside you," he promised, walking Jake back toward the bedroom.

"Yes!" Jake leaped up, arms and legs twining around Josh as he peppered his mate’s face and throat with kisses.

Josh groaned, though he was also laughing. "I’m such a damn push-over."

"Yeah, right!" Jake snorted. "That’s why you made me wait two years!"

"Boo frickin’ hoo," Josh muttered, getting them in the bedroom without falling over.

"Asshole," Jake retorted. "Just remember you love me."

"Which is why we’re here, twerp." Josh grinned and slid his hands under Jake’s shirt, pushing it up over his head.

"Finally," Jake said, needing to point that out again. "But you were worth waiting for," he admitted, running his hands under Josh’s shirt.

Josh sighed and leaned into the touch, his own hands roaming over Jake’s bare chest. "Glad you think so; I’d hate to think I was in love with an idiot."

Jake made a face at him. "You’ve been spending too much time with my brother; you’re starting to sound like him." He let his legs drop back to the floor, groaning faintly in protest at the loss of Josh’s erection pressing against his own. But he wanted to feel Josh without anything between them.

He caught hold of the hem of Josh’s t-shirt, drawing it up until the older man raised his arms over his head to help Jake remove it. Jake bent down to lick and bite at a rapidly hardening nipple, then straightened up again, meeting the hazel eyes. "No stopping this time, right? No more stopping with a hand job or a blow job. I want you in me."

Josh stifled a moan and fought the desire to simply shove Jake back onto the bed. "No stopping, kiddo; tonight you’re mine." He reached for the waistband of Jake’s jeans and undid the button, then the zipper, sliding a hand in the opening and under the white cotton underwear. "All mine."

"Yes," Jake replied fervently, arching desperately into Josh’s touch. "Love you," he whispered, the green eyes wide as he gripped Josh’s shoulders.

"Love you too, kiddo," Josh murmured, stroking Jake’s erection and gently pushing him back to the bed, stripping off his own pants before he followed, lying nude alongside his young mate, his hands greedily stroking the slim but strong body.

Shivering, Jake copied what Josh did, exploring the older man’s body eagerly while his own tensed with ever increasing arousal.

"This time it’s gonna be slow and gentle, got it?" Josh said, rearing back to look Jake in the eyes. "No hurrying and no hurting you."

"Well, I’m down with the not hurting part, but could we hurry just a little?" Jake asked plaintively, his hands moving shakily over Josh.

Josh growled in response and kissed Jake hungrily, his hands sliding to the teen’s waist, then lower, spreading his thighs and dipping between them, stroking over the tight bud of his hole.

Jake’s breath drew in sharply, and he moaned at the unfamiliar but arousing touch. "Josh, please!"

Groaning, Josh grabbed for the lube and slicked up a single finger then pressed it inside Jake’s tight body, shuddering as he tried to control his own needs.

Jake’s green eyes widened, and he stilled, his body tensing at the uncomfortable sensation. But Josh waited, letting him grow accustomed, and after a few moments, Jake shifted restlessly, whimpering softly as his body demanded more.

"You make me come and it’s going to be a while before you get what you want," Josh panted, his dark eyes almost black with hunger as he watched Jake respond to his touch.

Jake looked at him wildly. "What makes you think _I_ have any control here?" His hips thrust upward, taking Josh’s finger deeper, and he gasped, his fingers tightening on Josh’s upper arms. It felt so good, and he couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like when he finally got Josh’s cock inside him.

Josh gave a strained laugh and pulled back enough to slowly add another finger to Jake’s ass.

"I want you so bad," Jake whimpered, his hips rocking back and forth. "Don’t stop, please don’t stop."

"I won’t, kiddo," Josh promised, leaning in again to kiss Jake as he moved his fingers faster.

Panting, Jake met the kiss wildly. Unconsciously, he tugged on Josh’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, wanting everything.

"Easy," Josh rasped, kissing Jake again before pulling back. "It’ll be soon, I promise." Closing his eyes, he slid his fingers from Jake’s ass and slicked up his own cock, leaning in again to press against Jake’s hole, then slowly slide inside.

"Oh God." Jake clung to him, his body arching, trying to get away and get closer at the same time. Then his body yielded to the invasion, stretching and accepting Josh into him. "Move!" he begged.

"So fucking tight..." Josh hissed, his whole body rigid with the strain of not coming.

"So full," Jake replied, rocking his hips and groaning with pleasure at the sensation.

Josh nodded in answer and pressed deeper, finally sheathed the whole way in Jake’s ass. "Love you," he breathed, rotating his hips slowly.

"Love you too. Now _move_ damnit!"

"Give the guy a little nookie and he gets all bossy," Josh sighed before beginning to move faster, Jake’s cock trapped between them.

"Make the guy wait for two years and yeah, he gets demanding," Jake retorted before grinning. "Worth waiting for," he said, his voice deepening as he matched Josh’s rhythm.

"The best things are."

"This qualifies," Jake murmured, his legs rising to wrap around Josh’s waist. He groaned as Josh suddenly went deeper, and his eyes shut as he concentrated on what he was feeling.

Josh nodded, circling his hips as he slid in and out of Jake’s ass.

Jake whimpered with every stroke, his cock sliding against Josh’s belly as the other man took him. It was everything he’d imagined and better than he’d dreamed. The slight edge of pain only made it better.

"Need to feel you, baby," Josh rasped, bracing on one hand to stroke Jake’s cock with the other.

"Don’t think you can feel any more of me," Jake managed, gasping out a laugh. He was trembling on the brink of climax, and suddenly he toppled over, crying out as he tensed and spasmed. Josh bit his lip to keep from howling and shifting when he felt Jake clench around him, then he was driving deeper and coming himself, all his senses filled with his mate.

Jake lay under Josh, arms and legs wrapped around him and totally content. "I never want to move," he murmured, inhaling their combined scent happily.

"You might be a little sore if we don’t shift around a little in a while," Josh chuckled, stroking Jake’s blond hair.

"Don’t be so logical," Jake grumbled, leaning into the touch. "I’m comfortable."

Josh chuckled again. "Yeah, you are."

"See what you’ve been missing?"

"You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?"

Jake gave him a toothy grin. "What do you think?"

Josh sighed. "No, but it still doesn’t change the fact that I was right."

Jake didn’t answer, knowing that Josh was right but not wanting to admit it. "But that’s over with now, right? You’re not going to go back to it?" he asked warily.

"Well, I don’t know," Josh teased. "Maybe I should see how you handle this..."

The world seemed to spin for a moment, and then Josh was flat on his back with a wolf standing over him, snarling down at him.

"You bite it off, you never get to have it again," Josh warned.

Jake growled, his ears back. Then he sighed, nipped the tip of Josh’s nose, licked his cheek, and flopped down on top of his mate, furry chin resting on his paws on Josh’s chest.

"I love it when you’re reasonable." Josh grinned and stroked his hands along Jake’s reddish fur, rubbing his sides. Jake’s long tongue dragged over Josh’s entire face, and he yipped softly. Josh laughed and kissed Jake on his old, wet nose. "Feel like going for a run?"

Jake stood up and jumped to the floor, nosing at Josh impatiently as he practically danced in place.

"Good thing the back door opens out to the woods," Josh laughed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and following Jake to the door. He opened it and laughed as Jake dashed out to the tree line, then cursed as he closed the door behind him and followed through the snow, stripping off and shifting once he was in the trees as well.

Jake rubbed against his mate, yipping happily, his breath steaming in the cold early spring air. Josh barked and nuzzled Jake, rubbing alongside his body before bounding deeper in to the woods, leaping through the snow. Jake chased after him, the ground flying under his paws. They raced side-by-side through the trees, enjoying the night together.

*~*~*

The memories had a smile on Jake’s face as he turned into the driveway, and it widened when he saw Josh’s car parked ahead of him. The blond parked next to the sporty car and swung off his motorcycle, his leathers tight as he strode toward the door.

Inside, he dropped his helmet on the table in the hall and sniffed, trying to scent his mate. "You’re home early," he called as he removed his boots and socks, then padded barefoot toward the kitchen.

"Had to, Dean was driving me insane," Josh called from the small office near the back of the house. "Pretty sad when the only way to get work done is to go home."

"I keep telling you to use the duct tape on him," Jake snickered, changing directions and heading for the office.

"I’d rather put saltpeter in his coffee," Josh sighed.

"That has potential. Let me know if you decide to do it so I can sell tickets." Jake sat down on Josh’s lap and slid his arms around the older man.

Josh chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist. "And that’s why I love you, kiddo. So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good. Rebuilt a ‘67 Firebird. It was sweet. And then I was thinking about you on the way home. Remembering." He grinned, his green eyes sparkling.

"Should I ask what you were remembering?"

"Guess," Jake chuckled, shifting his position so that Josh could feel his growing erection.

"Breastfeeding?" Josh asked innocently.

"Not quite what I had in mind to suck on."

"Mmm, that’s one lesson you took to quickly."

"That’s because you’re my favorite snack. And you know that I’m very oral." Jake grinned wickedly.

"Oh, now there’s a shock."

"Oh, quit complaining. You’ve been complimenting my mouth for years, so it’s not gonna fly."

Josh chuckled and slid a hand up under Jake’s shirt. "I love your mouth and what you do with it."

"Then isn’t it convenient that you’re my favorite snack food?" Jake twisted around until he was straddling Josh’s lap, grinning into his mate’s eyes while their growing erections pressed together.

Josh chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Jake’s lower lip. "I know, I’m a god; now what say we get out of this chair, back to our bed, and fuck like wolves."

"God, I love you," Jake laughed. "But I’m comfortable wrapped around you, so you can carry me." He smirked at Josh, daring him to do it.

"Yes, dear, whatever you say, dear," Josh sighed, catching hold of Jake’s hips and heaving himself out of the chair, wavering a minute before he got his balance.

"My hero. Don’t worry, I’ll reward you when we get to the bed," Jake promised. He started nibbling on Josh’s chin, enjoying the sensation of the stubble against his lips and tongue.

Josh chuckled, though the sound had a rough, sensual tone to it. "You’ll reward me with surgery if I get a hernia carrying you like this," he laughed, staggering to their bedroom.

"Are you implying that I’m fat?" Jake demanded, pretending to be offended.

Josh snorted. "I’m stating the fact that you’re bigger than me and younger too!"

"I’ll carry you next time," Jake offered, trying not to laugh. He squirmed slightly, careful not to overbalance Josh but rubbing their cocks together between them.

"Good boy," Josh gasped, getting them into the bedroom but dropping to the floor, collapsing on top of Jake and nipping at his mate’s neck as they rubbed together while shedding their clothes. "And since you wore me out, you can fuck me this time."

"Oh darn, I’m so upset I may cry." Jake snickered up Josh, arms and legs still wrapped securely around him. "You know how much I hate doing that."

Josh grinned and bit at Jake’s neck again. "Yeah, I know, hated it from the get-go."

"Yeah, that’s me, a natural celibate," Jake snorted. He let his head fall back, baring his throat to Josh, and he shuddered sensually at the touch of the older man’s teeth.

"Yeah, right," Josh laughed against the warm, firm of Jake’s throat. "Not even in your dreams."

"Those would be nightmares," Jake replied with a shudder. "It was bad enough when you made me wait."

"And am I making you wait now?"

"And you called _me_ demanding," Jake laughed. He stretched one muscular arm up and fumbled on the nightstand for the lube, his green eyes never leaving Josh’s blue.

Josh chuckled and stretched out, spreading his legs for Jake’s touch. "Damn right I do."

"Wonder who I learned it from?" Jake slowly stroked the slick gel onto Josh, teasing his hole but not pushing inside yet.

"Gee, no idea." Josh’s voice took on a growly tone as he spoke.

"Something wrong, lover?" Jake asked sweetly, smirking down at his squirming mate.

"You kill me, you get no sex for the rest of your life."

"Now, you know I’d never let you die... much." Jake suddenly lowered his head and nipped Josh’s inner thigh.

"Gee, I love you too."

"I know." Jake’s green eyes sparkled mischievously as he grinned up at Josh, tousled dirty blond bangs falling forward before he shook them back, not wanting anything to block his view of Josh just then.

"You are such a brat," Josh sighed.

"And that would be why you love me," Jake retorted cheerfully.

"No, I love you in spite of that!"

"You’re such a romantic." Jake rose to kneel up between Josh’s legs, and he positioned his cock at the tight ring of muscle. And then he stilled again, just grinning down at the other man.

"And you’re such a fucking tease!" Josh growled, tempted to shift and bite Jake on the ass.

"Gee, wonder who I learned that from?"

"Probably your brother!"

"You telling me I should have slept with Dean?" Jake snickered.

Now Josh did shift, flipping around to snarl in Jake’s face.

Jake stroked the thick ruff of the large grey wolf. "Have I mentioned how hot it makes me when you get all possessive?" he chuckled. "So turn around. I love you babe, but I’m not sticking my dick in a wolf’s mouth!"

Josh rolled his eyes and dipped his head to lick the length of Jake’s erection, then turned around, lifting his tail and bracing himself.

"God, you’re so fucking gorgeous in either form." Jake moved slightly for a better angle and slowly pressed forward into Josh. He shivered and moaned at the sensation of the thick fur brushing against his naked body, and his fingers curled over Josh’s broad shoulders, holding him in place.

Josh whined in answer, pressing his forelegs against the carpet so that he didn’t move as Jake took him.

"And all mine," Jake whispered huskily as he came to rest completely buried inside his mate. He leaned forward, nuzzling into Josh’s ruff and inhaling the wolf’s heavy musk.

Shifting again, Josh spread his legs, groaning deep in his throat. "God, yes. Always."

"Yes," Jake promised, slowly drawing back, the incredible friction as Josh clenched around him ripping a deep groan from him. "Josh... so good." He drove forward again, unable to maintain the slow, easy pace he’d planned. Both of them wanted, _needed_ it hard and fast.

Josh groaned and slammed back against Jake, clenching his ass around the cock filling him. Jake tried to speak, to tell Josh how good that felt, but all that came out was another groan, this one sounding suspiciously like a needy whimper, so he gave up on speech. He let his body speak for him, his hands caressing every inch of Josh that he could reach and his hips driving his cock into the yielding ass again and again.

Wanting to drive Jake crazy, Josh shifted again, grunting as Jake half fell over him, his hand brushing Josh’s cock as he did so. Josh gave a needy whine, his claws scrabbling against the carpet. The rippling sensations around Jake’s cock as Josh changed made Jake howl with the pleasure of it, and he suddenly shifted as well, the russet wolf claiming his mate thoroughly without a missed beat.

Feeling Jake shift over him, Josh howled as he came, his body clenching down on his mate’s, and he bowed his head in submission. His own climax triggered by Josh’s, Jake caught the scruff of his mate’s neck in powerful jaws, holding him as he pulsed his release within him.

Josh shifted a final time and collapsed forward onto his forearms, groaning as Jake moved within him. Jake carefully withdrew before sinking down half on top of Josh. He nuzzled the older man’s shoulder, contentedly inhaling the scent of their mating.

"Love you, you insolent pup," Josh murmured, reaching back to stroke Jake’s side, his fingers threading through the thick fur.

Jake whined softly in contentment, and his long tongue came out to lick Josh’s arm, tasting the salt of his sweat.

"If you think we’re staying here all night like this, you’re nuts," Josh laughed quietly.

Jake shifted to ask, "Why?"

"Because I’m not being squashed on the hard floor under a wolf."

"Not a wolf anymore," Jake pointed out muzzily.

"Mmm, noticed that."

"Oh good. But if you want me on that bed _you_ chose not to put us in, you can get me there."

Josh chuckled and squirmed around under Jake to turn face up. "Think of it this way; we don’t have to change the sheets."

"Very good point." Jake reluctantly moved off him and sat up.

"Always." Josh yawned and stretched, not moving for the moment.

Jake glared and poked him in the side with a foot. "If I had to move, so do you, so up, Hartley!"

Josh groaned and sat up. "I’m feeling the love."

"Poor baby." Jake pushed up to his feet and took the couple steps necessary to bring him to the bed, where he sprawled comfortably. "Get up here already."

"As pushy as your brother," Josh muttered, getting to his feet and half-diving onto the bed, pillowing his head on Jake’s stomach.

"But a lot more fun."

"And all mine."

"Like there was every any doubt of that," Jake scoffed, one hand lazily petting Josh’s hair.

Josh chuckled at that. "Not in the least."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you didn’t run screaming when I was a bratty, horny, and very confused teenager?"

"Not too far anyway."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, you romantic," Jake laughed.


End file.
